Drive Me Insane
by Amethyst-Love
Summary: --Michi...sort of-- The worst part about failing your driver's test, for the first time, is to keep on driving...but Mimi had a little help.


* * *

A/N: Yeah, here's a pointless yet meaningful (to me) one shot. Yes, I failed my driver's test for the first time because of some mean old lady that started yelling at me for NO REASON (which made me even more nervous) and I was SO upset because it was on my birthday...SO I wrote this to cheer myself up a little. And i still believe i should have passed

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa huffed as she strapped her seatbelt in and checked her rearview mirror.

"I'm _telling_ you, Taichi, she was a terrible woman with a terrible temper and a _terrible_ attitude!"

Taichi Yagami sighed in the passenger seat and looked at the aggravated girl next to him.

"I know, Meems, you've told me about a million times," he explained while rolling his eyes. Mimi glared at him and ran a few fingers through her cinnamon hair, gripping the steering wheel and placing her hand on the gear shift.

"And you _still _don't understand! I should have passed that test, Taichi! I'm not a horrible driver."

He groaned in response and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Look, I'm helping you, aren't I? You won't fail the driver's test next time," he explained, looking at her with slight annoyance. Mimi crossed her arms, letting go of the wheel, and they both stayed right where they were: parked on Mimi's driveway.

"I _shouldn't_ have failed in the first place! I did what that disgusting lady told me to, okay? I made a perfect left turn, and when she told me to keep going straight, I _did. _Then she started to yell nonsense at me and it made me even more nervous! She was _yelling_ at me, Taichi! For no reason that I could come up with! I mean, she could have _at least_ told me nicely if I was doing something wrong, right? But either way, the tester isn't supposed to talk, she's just supposed to give me directions! She had no right giving me an attitude," Mimi ranted again.

Taichi let out a frustrated sigh and waited for her to stop mumbling.

"Look, Mimi, that lady might have been out of order but that doesn't mean you need to keep beating yourself up over it, okay? You won't fail next time. Just stop worrying about her and worry about your driving," he stated, handing her the keys to the car. Mimi glared and snatched them from his hand, placing it into the ignition and starting the car. Too angry and frustrated to think, Mimi shifted the gear into drive and started to make her way down her driveway.

Taichi told her to press the brake and Mimi responded willingly. She gave him a frustrated look and took in a deep breathe to calm herself.

"You forgot to look both ways before starting to drive," he explained bluntly. Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Taichi…this is my _driveway_. I'm pretty sure there aren't any cars," she explained with sarcasm. Taichi glared slightly and smiled.

"You got to make sure there aren't any people walking, Mimi. You don't want to hit a kid or something," he explained more clearly. Mimi furrowed her brows.

"But I'm not turning or anything! I'm just moving down my driveway," she protested. That was the thing with Mimi. She always felt like she needed to be right. When Taichi gave her a stern look, she mumbled something under her breath and obnoxiously overstated looking both ways. She stretched her neck to the left with exaggeration and then did the same to the right side, looking out Taichi's window.

She stayed in her leaning position, her head close to Taichi's shoulder, and smiled with mockery.

"There, was that good enough?" she queried. Taichi laughed when he heard the strained perk in her voice and pushed her to her normal position.

"Don't be a smartass, Mimi Tachikawa. I'm the one helping _you_."

Mimi wrinkled her nose and continued down her driveway. She looked both ways, _again_, to please Taichi, and then made a right turn. It was a pretty smooth turn, besides the fact that it took her two seconds to straighten out from it.

She was about to leave her development and go out onto the main road when Taichi told her to stop, again. Mimi purposely pressed down on the break with a lot of force and Taichi jerked forward in his seat. He turned to give Mimi another glare while she smiled sweetly.

He grumbled under his breath and sat up straight before looking at the passing cars speeding by on the main road. He became slightly nervous at the thought of Mimi making a bad turn and crashing into one of the cars. She _had_ failed her driver's test after all…

Mimi tapped a finger on the steering wheel, waiting for him to say what he wanted to. When he remained quiet, Mimi sighed.

"Think a _little_ faster, Tai, I really need to be back home before five."

He bit his lip and rubbed his forehead. After a few more seconds, Taichi gripped the handle on his door tightly and let out a breath.

"Alright, make a left turn right here."

Mimi eased forward slightly to see the traffic on both sides, and when she finally felt ready, she made the left turn quite nicely, but again, it took her a few seconds to straighten out. The car behind her had to slow down a little, but otherwise, it was a pretty good turn.

"Mimi, you got to straighten out faster."

"I'm _trying_, okay? Relax," she laughed slightly. Taichi made a face.

They kept going down that road until they came to a traffic light. Mimi slowed to a stop as the light turned red and Taichi relaxed, slightly, from his stiff position. Mimi raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why so tense, Taichi? You were acting all wise and tough before," she explained with a chuckle. Taichi gave her a hard look and looked out his window.

"I'm scared for my life, Tachikawa," he explained with a snort, placing his arms behind his head. The light turned green and Mimi quickly sped forward and Taichi's eyes widened as he was pushed back in his seat and his hand came flying down to grip the sides of his seat. Mimi laughed and kept going straight.

"So, where exactly are we going?" she asked as she tried to keep her eyes glued on the road.

"I don't know, where do you want to go?"

Mimi rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're the one helping me out today, Taichi, so you pick."

Taichi laughed and raised both of his eyebrows with amusement.

"So, _now_ you're starting to appreciate me. That took a while," he explained with a laugh. Mimi grinned.

"Yeah, okay, Taichi. In that case, I think I want to go to the mall," she sneered, getting excited already. Taichi's eyes widened and he groaned.

"No," he whined, "We're not going to the mall."

"Hey! You're the one who asked me where I wanted to go."

"Yeah and _you're_ the one who told me to pick because I'm helping you out."

Mimi pouted and slowed down slightly in her driving. Taichi noticed and he couldn't say no to Mimi's disdained face. With a sigh he finally agreed and Mimi squealed in joy.

Taichi scowled and sighed.

"Alright, you got what you wanted so pay attention now," he ordered. Mimi nodded and kept her eyes glued on the road. After a few minutes of silence, Mimi decided to turn on the radio. Taichi, who was looking out his window, jumped up in his seat when he heard the music turn on and quickly shut it off. Mimi gave him a look and Taichi yelled at her to keep her eyes on the road.

"I don't like silence, Taichi. I kind of need the music."

"Well, too bad. Listening to music can distract you and I'm not risking my life over it," he explained with a deep breath. Mimi rolled her eyes. She turned it back on and Taichi quickly turned it off. She groaned and clenched her jaw.

"You're starting to sound like my father."

"Well, for now, I'm going to be," he explained with a toothy grin that made Mimi laugh out loud. With that grin and that goofy bush of hair on top of his head, Mimi couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Taichi noticed that Mimi was drifting from the center of the lane to the left, near the cars going the opposite direction, so he put his left hand on the steering wheel and moved her towards the center again. Mimi suddenly blushed at her small mistake and the fact that Taichi was pretty close to her.

"Don't stray from the center of your lane, Meems," he laughed, sitting back in his seat. Mimi sighed and tried to keep concentration but she soon began to notice that it was hard to with Taichi next to her.

"So, what would you do if that same nasty lady tested you again the next time you take your driver's test?"

Mimi looked straight ahead and gripped the wheel a little tighter. At this point, she _really_ hated that woman. Mimi knew that she deserved her license right now and it wasn't fair that just because that mean, old, butch lady was having a crabby day or was just an overall rude person, she was punished.

Taichi noticed her change of mood. Mimi was always such a bubbly person, so whenever she did get upset, everyone else got upset, as well. He fidgeted slightly and smiled.

"Think of it this way, Mimi. You're going to do great things in life while she continues to give sixteen year old kids their driving test," he explained with a laugh. Mimi cracked a smile and glanced at him quickly.

"I hope so…she doesn't deserve anything else," Mimi stated with a glare and a pout. She knew how to get to the mall and made a few turns until she was about three minutes away.

"But you know what sucks the most?" she asked him with an uncertain look. Taichi shook his head and watched her face, "Everyone has gotten their license on the first try…you, Sora, Yamato, Jyou and even Koushiro. It's just _so _upsetting that I couldn't pass the test the first time, you know? I'm the stupid girl who couldn't pass…"

Taichi shook his head and replied immediately.

"You even said so yourself, Mimi. It wasn't really your fault, right? If that woman was being rude and unfair than you shouldn't be so upset. You really aren't a bad driver."

"Then why do I _feel_ like it was still my fault? I'm sure everyone else who had her as their tester still got their licenses! All of my friends have their licenses! Everyone has passed on the first try but me-"

"But that's the thing, Mimi. You're _not_ like everyone else. So don't compare yourself to anyone, alright? Cause, honestly, I prefer you over so many people…and you know what? You're still going to get your license so stop being upset," Taichi interrupted. Mimi stopped at another red light and stared at him. Taichi chuckled nervously and looked at his shoes.

"Thank you, Taichi. That really does mean a lot to me," she explained, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Taichi blushed and cleared his throat when the light turned green. Mimi grinned and drove perfectly to the mall and parked her car.

"See? You're not a bad driver. That lady was just on drugs or something," he explained, "You barely needed my help. You're still a little shaky but otherwise, you're perfect."

Mimi grinned, got out of the car, and pulled Taichi out, as well.

"Well, since I've worked hard and proved myself, you should get me a gift."

Taichi raised and eyebrow as she clung to his arm.

"A gift? What kind of gift?" he asked, looking at the big building and groaning. Mimi started to walk in front of him and turned back to see his regretful face.

"Come on, Taichi! You can get me a car freshener or something," she laughed, dragging her poor friend through the main door.

A/N: So yeah, there you go! A pointless one shot that I hope you enjoyed. And please, if you could, curse off that mean old hag (in a review, of course) that made me fail! For my sake and Mimi's sake haha


End file.
